1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a user interface.
2. Description of Related Art
With the introduction of touch screen technology, users are more comfortable with user interfaces that accept input based on touch interaction with the user. However, a touch screen technology can still be expensive and limits the input to motion that actually contacts the device. In an automotive environment, where a user is confined by a seatbelt, it may not always be convenient to touch the device to provide input.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there is a need for an improved user interface.